In an electric wire disposed in a car, a shielded wire is used at a portion demanded to shield noise. As shown in FIG. 15(A), an electric wire used as a shielded wire 1 contains insulated coated electric wires (core electric wires) 2 constituting a plurality of signal wires and a drain wire 3 for grounding use. The drain wire 3 and the insulated coated electric wires 2 are sequentially covered with a shielded layer 4 and a sheath 5 made of an insulating resin material (patent document 1).
The drain wire 3 is made of a large number of conductive strands which are not covered with an insulating coating material and in contact with the shielded layer 4 made of a tube of metal braid or a metal foil.
As shown in FIG. 15(B), to mount the shielded wire 1 on a connector housing, it is necessary to process an end of the shielded wire 1. That is, it is necessary to perform the process of stripping the sheath 5 and the shielded layer 4 in a length of 80 to 200 mm, strip the end of the exposed coated electric wire 2 to mount a terminal fitting 7 on the coated electric wire 2 by solderless connection, mount a terminal 8 on the drain wire 3, and insert the terminals 7, 8 into the connector housing so that the terminals 7, 8 can be mechanically connected with a mating appliance.
In connecting the terminal with the end of an electric wire disposed in a waterproof region such as an engine room of a vehicle and the like and connecting the terminal with a connector, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-167821 (patent document 2), there is disclosed a water-stopping method to be carried out by molding a connection portion of a terminal including an exposed portion of a core wire with a sealing resin having a high viscosity.
In connecting the shielded wire with an appliance inside the engine room to be waterproofed, the drain wire not covered with an insulating coating material is also led out from the end of the shielded wire. Therefore water penetrates into the appliance through the drain wire. Thus as shown in FIG. 16, the insulated coated electric wire 9 is added to the end of the drain wire 3, and the end of the drain wire 3 is spliced to the core wire 9a of the insulated coated electric wire 9. In addition, after a water-stopping agent such as silicone is applied to a spliced portion, a tape is wound round the portion.
But the spliced water-stopped portion has a large diameter owing to the silicone applied thereto and causes the diameter of a wire harness to be large. The water-stopping method disclosed in the patent document 1 has also a similar problem. In recent years, because a car is increasingly equipped with electric and electronic parts, an increase of the shielded wire is expected. Therefore measures for overcoming the enlargement of the spliced water-stopped portion is getting more and more important.
In addition, because by splicing the insulated coated electric wire 9 to the drain wire 3, the shielded wire is connected to an appliance (for example, ECU). Thus the processing expenditure is high and thus the water-stopping construction costs high in the above-described conventional art.
Furthermore it is necessary to strip the shielded wire in a length (150 to 200 mm) necessary for the splicing. When the stripping length is long, the shielded wire has a low shielding performance.
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-208321
Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-167821